BBQ Steve
BBQ Steve was a professional wrestler known for being one of CCW's greatest and most well known performers. BBQ Steve was a 8 time CCW champion, two time CCW European champion and five time CCW tag team champion. He also found success in many other companies around the world, most notably VSW, KWE and LiZard Gate. Early Career BBQ Steve made his professional wrestling debut aged 16 in a tag team match at local wrestling promotion AAW. He tagged with Spammy J. against Sexy Sikh and Jonny Storm, which he lost. He stayed with AAW for around 6 months before being talent scouted by NBPW. He was only 17 when he debuted for them and shortly became the junior heavyweight champion. Almost a year later he became the youngest ever NBPW Heavyweight Champion after defeating Drake. He stayed with NBPW signing a more lenient contract meaning he could peform anywhere he wished as long as it didn't create any scheduling conflicts with NBPW. He travelled around Western Europe performing at many Indy promotions. BBQ Steve left NBPW after four years at the company, where he was a two time NBPW Heavyweight Champion and a fan favourite. He spent the next two years traveling the U.S. And wrestling in many Indy promotions. He then signed a contract with big time promotion VSW where he became VSW Champion after just 7 months. His VSW career didn't last long after he had backstage problems due to his earnings. He was then signed to LiZard Gate of who offered him more money than any other company he'd previously wrestled for. He enjoyed great success in LiZard Gate defeating Aubrey Powder Puff to become IC champion after only 2 months at the company. He then defeated old rival Drake to become LiZard Gate Champion, being the first person to hold the IC and LiZard Gate championship at the same time. The rematch between Drake and Steve was the most watched match in the history of LiZard Gate. The match lasted around 27 minutes before drakes girlfriend Obama interfered and hit Steve with a chair, Drake capitalised and became LiZard Gate and IC Champion. They had a 5 month feud which turned out to be Steves last with the company as he left to got back to the UK. Time At KWE After a great career in the U.S. lasting around 5 years, he decided to go back to the UK amd join KWE. KWE was only around three years old at the time and was one of the hottest products around. He signed a huge deal with KWE where he quickly became the face of the company. He had a feud with Willy Stain, who was KWE World Heavyweight Champion and the top heel in the company. He defeated Willy on KWE Slam of the Summer winning the KWE World championship. Steve was KWE champion for 7 months before losing the title to Obama at PlumberSlam. A month later he was contacted by CCW, the largest wrestling company in the world at the time. He was offered the biggest contract in wrestling history (around $11 million per year) he accepted and arrived at CCW two months later.